


I'd Rather Hear Lady, my Brach

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Gen, Hotspur is a good husband for once, Lost Pets, fear of wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Percy's dog, Lady, gets lost, and Hotspur and Kate set out into the woods to find her. There might be wolves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Hear Lady, my Brach

**Author's Note:**

> A request on Tumblr, Katespur: "Was- Was that a wolf howling?" 
> 
> Lady the dog is referenced in Henry IV Pt. 1, 3.1 when Hotspur says he'd rather hear Lady, his brach, howl in Irish than listen to his sister-in-law sing in Welsh.

"Was- was that a wolf howl?" Kate asked, shaking. She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it hard. 

"It's nothing," Harry replied, raising the lantern but letting his wife keep her grip. "Come on, we need to find Lady. Lady! Here girl!" He whistled but there was no sign of the dog. 

Lady, their not-too-bright red setter had gotten loose and had of course run across the march and into the woods, off on some canine journey of discovery. Harry and Kate had set out to find her, armed with a lantern, a lead, and some meat from the kitchen to tempt the dog to return. 

There was another howl and Kate practically jumped into Harry's arms. "No, it's something!" She moaned, scared of something for the first in a long time and hiding her face in his shoulder. 

"Don't be stu- silly," Harry said, amending his chiding, knowing full well that if he made her mad he would be left dead in the forest. "It's probably the wind," he said, patting her back, "or it's Lady." 

"I'm still scared," Kate said, pulling away from him. 

"I can see that," Harry replied. Kate nearly groaned. How has she managed to be married to this man for nearly six years...

"It's dark, I know there are wolves out here, and I'm worried about Lady," Kate continued, not wanting to back down. She was afraid and she wasn't about to let Harry's nonchalant attitude overrule her feelings.

He turned to face her. "Everything's going to be okay, Kate," Harry said, seeing the pained expression on her soft, round face through the faint lantern glow. He reached out and took her hand. "I'll keep you safe," he promised. Kate looked down at her hand, clasped in his, and then back up at his face. 

"Thank you," she whispered, realizing that was what she had needed to hear all along. She held tight to Harry's hand. Sometimes his sense of honor and courage was misplaced but now she truly did feel safe with him. She quickly pecked his cheek.

They made their way deeper into the forest, still calling for Lady. Harry was worried too. Next to Kate (and his horse), Lady was the most important thing in the world to him. That and his honor of course. 

Then another howl broke the silence of the woods. Kate slammed into Harry, clinging to him. "Hear that?" She said. "I told you!"

Harry stood perfectly still, then put his arms around her. "It's going to be alright," he said. "I'll take care of you." 

There was a rustling in the brush, and a canine figure burst out. Harry shoved Kate away, trying to keep her out of the beast's path. Then the thing lunged at Harry, knocked him to the ground, and immediately began licking his face.

"Lady!" Kate cried. The setter perked up and rushed to her. Kate dropped to her knees and pet the fluffy escape artist. Harry stood up and wiped the slobber off his face.

"It was her all the time," he said, petting Lady. "You tell Kate you're sorry." Lady looked up at Kate and offered her paw. Kate accepted the apology and she and Harry both laughed.

They hooked Lady's lead to her collar and gave her the meat, which had probably attracted her. "Now, my two Ladies," Harry said, taking Kate's hand and squeezing it, "let's go home."


End file.
